One example of the conventional curvature regulating member as described above is shown for example in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below. FIG. 9 shows a curvature regulating member 10 shown in Patent Literature 1. As shown, the curvature regulating member 10 is arranged along a wire harness 20 and is configured to regulate the wire harness 20 so that the wire harness 20 is not curved with a radius of curvature that is equal to or less than a reference radius. The curvature regulating member 10 includes a plurality of curved parts 11 curved with the reference radius, and a connecting hinge 12 (connecting part) connecting the curved parts 11. The plurality of curved parts 11 is arranged along the wire harness 20 and formed with a substantially U-shaped cross-section. The connecting hinge 12 is configured to connect outer sides of the curved shapes of the curved parts 11.
In the above-described conventional curvature regulating member 10, when the curvature regulating member 10 is curved, the adjacent curved parts 11 abut on each other, as shown in FIG. 9. Upon application of load in a widthwise direction, the adjacent curved parts 11 may be displaced in the widthwise direction with respect to each other, and this could lead to damage to the connecting hinge 12.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2016-136809 A